Currently devices, such as automotive vehicles, face a change of paradigm, with the addition of mobile communication with the Internet (e.g., connected car, etc.) and with becoming an IoT (“Internet of Things”) device. These changes introduce new concerns and challenges related to security for these devices. Traditional approaches identify malicious code or injections made into a radio frequency (RF) system and help to statically detect them. Although these approaches help detect possible security breaches into vehicles, they also introduce troubleshooting issues where only highly skilled personal and vendors can have access to the data and can understand it through extensive correlation and analysis to assist the manufacturers to correct an issue, either with software updates or in a new software version. However, being a passive response action, traditional approaches act too late to prevent initial security issues that might exploit a vulnerability found in the RF system.